


Half Lost but Found

by TheCupcakeElemental



Category: The Half Bad Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: Alternate Ending, Brief Sex, Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Spoilers for Half Lost, The death scene didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCupcakeElemental/pseuds/TheCupcakeElemental
Summary: A fix-it fic for the ending of Half Lost. Lots of Nabriel fluff and a happy ending.





	Half Lost but Found

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Half Lost was published three years ago now but I’ve always wanted to write a fix-it fic for Nabriel cause these two deserved so much better. Some things in this fic will be different in terms of canon, which I’m sure you’ll notice while reading this. Also, it has been quite a while since I have fully read the books so I apologize for any consistences. I hope you all enjoy this~!

“Nathan.”    
  
_ I turn around to see Gabriel, his body lying on the floor. He looks at me with soft, concerned eyes. It comes to a grim realization that my body hasn’t protected him at all. There is blood oozing and pouring out onto the dank, concrete floor. I don’t know how, but somehow the bullets Jessica had meant to hit me had deflected off me and hit Gabriel in the chest instead. _

  


“Nathan.”

  


_ His voice is faint but I can hear him. I call for Arran and I tell Gabriel that he is going to live, that everything is going to be alright. I tell him that I can’t lose him, that we are going to have our cabin by the river like my vision foretold. Blood keeps pouring out of his chest and his shirt is completely soaked with his blood.  _

  


“Nathan!”    
  
_ Aaron finally comes and starts cutting into Gabriel so he can get the bullets out. He makes a face, so I knew that he felt the cut but he doesn’t make any noise and the glints in his eyes are moving so slowly and starting to fade. I talk to him, telling him to try to heal and that he’s going to survive and that I love him. However, despite his efforts, Aaron has only managed to get one bullet out and he knows that there are still more to get out. I look at Gabriel and the glints in his eyes are so faint.. And I know that deep down in my heart that he is not going to make it.  _

  


“Nathan!”

  


_ I try to stop time, I need to save him, he has to live. I rub my hands together and concentrate. Suddenly, everything is quiet and still and I notice that Aaron is frozen as well and I don’t know how to get the bullets out. I know that I can’t keep time frozen for long so I look at Gabriel and kiss him and tell him that I need him, that I love him more than anyone else and time starts again. Gabriel looks at me and I keep talking to him until the last glint in his eyes fades and then disappears.  _

  


“Nathan, wake up!”    
  


___    
  


I wake up in a cold sweat and short of breath. I’m panting hard and can barely concentrate until I feel a hand on my chest and back and hear a familiar voice.    
“Nathan, it’s alright. I’m here, take deep breaths, I’m here.”    
  
Gabriel.    
  
My once sleep-deprived and nightmare-stricken mind then registers that I’m not at a camp or at the Tower, but on the ground that is soft with grass yet hard with soil. I’m outside, I can smell the crisp scent of growing grass and hear the soft waves of a river stream ahead.    
  
I’m so focused on my environment that I forget to register that I’m not alone. I look towards Gabriel, who’s still holding me. His face is full of fear, concern, and love and can see tears in his eyes and they’re so open, so full, so beautiful. His eyes are as bright as ever. I relax against his touch and lean against him. We’re both lying on the ground on our sides. He put one of his hands in my hair, letting his fingertips stroke my hair. 

  


“You’ve been away a long time,” He says slowly. “Were you lost?”    
  
I try not to tear up as he asks me. I remember thinking how ridiculous Gabriel’s idea was to have this secret password, but now I cherish it more than anything. It is Gabriel and I’s special phrase, I cling onto these words like they are my lifeline. I try to clear out the lump in my throat as I look at him. He’s here, he’s really here. He’s not bleeding, he isn’t... he isn’t dying. 

  


“I was wounded, not lost,” I whisper in a hoarse voice. My voice cracks a bit and I can’t tell if Gabriel noticed or not. 

  


He doesn’t say a word and just kisses me gently. I don’t know how he does it but every time he touches me, the world just seems to fade away and whatever I was worrying about just doesn’t matter. I kiss him back and bury my face in the crook of his neck, my body shivers in relief and despite my best efforts, I feel a few tears fall down my face and land on his shoulder. Gabriel wraps his arms around me, pulling me closer to him. He runs his hands up and down my back, whispering something in French in hopes of comforting me. We stay like that for a bit, me crying into his shoulder while he rubs my back with his fingertips. 

  


Once I had managed to calm down, he lets me go and presses his forehead against mine, his eyes staring directly into mine.    
“Nathan, did you have that nightmare again?” 

I nod in response and grip the collar of his green jacket. My voice trembles as I speak. “It comes back to haunt me no matter what I do. I was so close to losing you, I don’t know what I’d do if I lost you that night because of me.” 

  


Even though it happened a few months ago, it still feels like it only happened yesterday. Gabriel on the ground, blood pooling out of his chest, me screaming for Arran to come and help him, telling Gabriel that I couldn’t bear to lose him and that I loved him. There was so much blood, my heart stung every time Arran had to cut into his chest to get the bullets out. I’ll never forget seeing the glints slowly fading away with every cut he got and just how close he was to death. But knowing that he’s here with me in our place by the river where we can climb, swim and make love slightly helps with the fact that I almost lost him that fateful night. 

  


It took Gabriel weeks to heal but I never left his side. I spend every night laying next to him, waiting for the moment that his eyes would finally open and would say my name. There were many moments where I thought I had lost him, especially that first night when we returned to camp. Gabriel had passed out due to losing so much blood, his breaths were shallow and slow and his chest was bandaged yet covered in his blood. Aaron placed him in a tent and spent the next few hours making various healing potions. We had to force feed the potions to Gabriel, which pained me every time. I remember Aaron trying to get me out of the tent, telling me that Gabriel would make it but I couldn’t just take his word for it. I needed to see it myself. 

  


Those dreadful two weeks felt like twenty years but when I saw Gabriel finally open his eyes, which were no longer fading, the glints shining as brightly as ever, and mumble out my name so tiredly, my heart stopped and I held him, my hands exploring his body to make sure that it was really happening and it wasn’t until he mustered up the strength to kiss me that I realized that he was okay, he was alive, and we could finally have our future together in a quiet place by a river. 

  


It took Gabriel a few days to fully get back on his feet and recover. Aaron and I helped him eat his meals and we spent our free time laying on the ground near the lake, our feet in the water. I told him what had happened after he was shot, how I spent the whole time by his side waiting for the day that he would finally awaken. I didn’t want to tell him what had happened with Soul and Annalise, not yet. I wanted to embrace the peace and just talk to him, like how we used to be. I’m pretty sure we spent hours talking about where we could go, the best mountains we could climb, the best lakes to swim in. 

  


Those conversations made me realize that it didn’t matter where we went, I would be happy as long as Gabriel was right there by my side. 

___ 

It took us a while to get used to being in an environment where we didn’t have to be nervous about being pursued by Hunters or dreading the day where we had to move to another place in order to be safe but once we did, we spent our days swimming in the lake, feeling the sun on our skin, sleeping in our bramble den and making love late in the night. We would talk for hours on end and sometimes we would just lay in the grass and not say anything and just hold hands, looking up at the sky and listen to the birds chirping. 

  


We, of course, told Aaron and Adele where Gabriel and I would be living and they come by to visit us for time to time, every six months or so. They always bring us stuff like food, clothing, blankets, and Aaron sometimes brings me paper and pencils, telling me that I should start drawing again now that the war is finally over. The four of us will talk for hours on end, though Gabriel does most of the talking for the both of us, I was never much of a talker. We all talk about what we were all up to and the people we had lost like Van, Ellen, Marcus.. and Annalise. 

  


I don’t know all of the details, but from what both Aaron and Adele told me, a few of the trainees had found Annalise in the room that I had left her in when a Hunter had attacked them and as a result of the fighting that commenced, Annalise had gotten shot by a Hunter bullet in both the chest and head, killing her instantly. As much as I hated her, as much as I wanted to kill her, it still stung when I found out she was dead, there was still a tiny part of me that still loved her, that still loved the kind, sweet girl she used to be. But there was another part of me that was grateful that she was taken out of this world, that she got what she deserved for what she did to my father. I don’t know if Aaron was expecting me to say anything about it, but once he had told us, he immediately changed the subject, which I was extremely grateful for. Annalise didn’t need to be talked about, nevertheless even thought about. 

  


Aaron and Adele left a few hours later, saying that they will come again in a few months. I silently followed them to make sure they found their way back, Aaron was never the best when it came to going to the right place.    
___ 

Gabriel and I sit near the fire in our bramble den. It is a rather chilly night tonight and I had hunted down a few rabbits for dinner so Gabriel made a fire so we could both have dinner and stay warm, even though his body against mine is making me warm enough. I watch the fire crackle and pop and suddenly feel Gabriel take my hand and interlock our fingers. I can feel the cold steel of the ring on his finger rubbing against my hand. We sit in silence, watching the fire when I decide to ask Gabriel something.   


  
“Gabriel.. How would you feel if.. We got married?”    
  
I feel his body go stiff against me and I turn my head to look at him. His face is full of shock yet he is smiling.    
“I think you already know the answer to that, Nathan. I would marry you in a heartbeat. But what about you?”    
  
I feel a lump form in my throat. Gabriel and I had already been together for so long that it already felt like we were married and ever since I had given him Marcus’s ring, it felt like it was marriage proposel even though there was no “I do.” or “Will you marry me?” or any shit like that, but I did tell him that the ring was his forever.    
  
“I.. want to marry you. We’re already here together.. So let’s do it.”    
  
I see tears form in Gabriel’s eyes and I wrap my arms around him, bringing him close to me and then kiss him gently.    
  
We stayed like that for a long time, our bodies pressed against each other, kissing each other as if we broke it, we would lose each other. At some point, the fire had begun to die out and we made our way into our bramble den before Gabriel pins me down to the ground on my back, climbs on top of me and kisses me even harder and deeper than before. When we begin to strip each other, we go slow, our hands caressing any exposed skin that we could touch. We take our time, kissing and touching any part of each other that we could grab before he finally thrusts into me.    
  
He is never rough, he is gentle and caresses my body, kissing my neck and face. He whispers some stuff in French and I am like putty in his hands, I let him touch me everywhere and once we were both sweaty and satisfied, we fall asleep. I listen to his heartbeat as my eyes slowly begin to close.    
  
I know it is going to be a long time to get over the trauma the war has caused for the both of us, but I know that as long as I got Gabriel, I am going to be fine.    
  
I was lost, but I have now been found.    
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fix-it fic. This trilogy, despite the ending, is one of my favorite book series and I will always love it. I can’t wait to write more fics about this amazing trilogy that has been in my life for the past 5 years now.


End file.
